This invention relates to a motor truck in which impact force affecting the crew in the truck upon collision is absorbed.
Due to heavy gross vehicle weight of motor trucks, conventional energy absorbing systems for protecting the crew in the trucks upon collision must have larger size than that used for motor cars to absorb sufficiently the impacting energy. In the conventional energy absorbing systems, acceleration of gravity applied to the crew upon the collision becomes great because of great additional force resulting from a rear body and a load thereon, though a chassis frame is capable of absorbing the energy by its inherent plastic deformation.